


Sheets in the Cause of Lust and Dessert

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are sheets in the cause of lust and dessert? An obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets in the Cause of Lust and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "last kiss" meme.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

Jen tasted like chocolate. Which was nice because Audrey herself tasted like cherries.

"Whipped cream," she murmured against Jen's skin. "We totally need whipped cream."

"Kitchen," Jen gasped in return, then held Audrey's wrist when she pulled away from the bed. "But I don't want it on my sheets."

"Lighten up, Jen. What are sheets in the cause of lust and dessert?"

"An obstacle."

"Well, then," Audrey said, shaking her arm free and standing at the edge of the bed. "Those sheets have to go." She grabbed the edge of Jen's yellow sheets and tugged experimentally. "Yeah, got to go."

Jen clutched a handful of daisy-printed sheets to her chest. "You wouldn't."

Audrey tugged again, succeeding in pulling the fitted sheet loose. "Oh, I would. And I am."

Jen pulled back. "You aren't."

"Oh, you do not want to cross me on this, Lindley," she said, laughing. "I'm going to win." With one last mighty heave she pulled the sheets--and Jen--to the floor. She bent down and pressed her lips to Jen's, deepening the kiss when Jen's hands tightened around her waist.

"Wait here," she said disentangling herself. "I'm getting the whipped cream."


End file.
